A Girl Named After A Flower
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: A young girl named Calla who has no memories of her childhood meets the Doctor and she fascinates him. A girl who is much like herself in a way like she is a Time Lord turned human. A story of finding who she is and finding her way to her truth. I do not own Doctor who only the character Calla
1. Ch 1- Nobody… Nobody… Who?

_**Ch. 1- Nobody… Nobody… Who?**_

Calla's POV

"Mother... " I call out as I wake up with my hand in the air. I sigh as once again I have the same one. The same one that I've had every night for the last few years even with all the medications that the doctors have tried to give me too prevent them.

I lay there on my bed sighing wondering just what has become of me. I'm now a girl who has no memory of who she is and where she's come from. I've only had the memory of the last f years of my life. I had shown up at the hospital one night badly hurt when I was 15 with a note in my pocket as my only form of identification. Though it only had my first name and my age with my birthday, but the odd thing was I didn't have a birth year written on that piece of paper. They had searched through records and I wasn't found anywhere in them. I'm a Nobody in a world filled with billions of people and it's population always growing and barely being sustained.

I sigh as my flatmate and best friend comes barging through the door as he does every day. Still as I look at him I notice today his lack of clothing.

"God, if you have a bloke over don't come barging like you do every morning."

"Well excuse me for being worried for my best friend."

I sigh as I laugh and I hear an odd sound. A sound almost like geese, but it's the wrong time of year and place too hear that. So I shoot up wondering if it's this fabled doctor that my adoptive parents had told me about. Though they had been part of Unit. Unit is a task force created a way back in order to deal with aliens and just the odd. They had taken me in out of the kindness of their heart. We only had met through a coincidence that we had met since they were on a case.

I run out of the room and out of my flat to see the little blue police box. Then a man with brown longish hair, a square jaw, and green grey eyes. He seems to have some device in his hand. He doesn't seem too be looking my way. I stare at him and wonder what kind of person he is. Why hadn't he saved my parents when Unit was attacked? I snap out of my thoughts when I feel someone grab a hold of my wrist. I scream as I look back too see what seems to be an angel of some sort. It's face is rather scary. I stare at it and all I sense is a great deal of pain and sadness coming from the thing that is holding my wrist in a vice grip.

"You're sad. You're alone in this planet, but you need something to keep yourself alive. I'm sorry, but I have no more time that you can steal and you know that."

"You're not afraid," A female voice asks me.

"No, I'm not. I'm dying and only have a small amount of time left. Barely anything that can feed you. I'm sorry, but I already know my death. It's been slowly and painful. I have a tumor or at least that's what the doctor's say I have at least. Angel, we both known I may only have a few days left."

The angel's face changes as she looks at me. It goes from something that might eat me too what it would be before it'd attack. It's hands though aren't covering it's face. It's a weeping angel statue one that only knows how to try to prolong it's life.

"How is it that you can speak to me?"

"I'm not sure, but it I can and I'm sorry of what happened to you. Please let me go."

the angel disappears and I sigh in relief, but I fall too my knees only on pain. I hear someone shout if i'm okay. I nod my head as I play with my locket as I open it for the first time in all these years. I sense a bright light that wraps around me. My mind is filled with memories that confuse me more than anything.

I wake up after a humming sound. I lift my hand and I notice that my skin is a bit pale.

"What the heck?"

"Why is my skin so pale?"

"Do you know what you are?"

I look over at that man and notice his jaw is as square as I had thought. He's very handsome, but at the same time I sense he has had many different faces for a long time. I stare at his face and I seem to know how many faces he's had. Far more than anyone has ever seen before.

"You're a Time Lord."

I look at him confused, "A Lord of what?"

"A Time Lord of course…."

I lay my head a bit as I look at him, "A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. YOu are from the same place. You a child from my planet. You are a beauty that isn't of this planet."

I lift an eyebrow looking at him thinking, "Did you just call me beautiful and an alien?"

"You are at least too the planet Earth. Too me you are like family."

"So if Gallifrey is real… Then why did my real parents abandoned me here."

"They didn't… Gallifrey was destroyed a long time ago. I was the only person to survive."

"Then my parents are dead or seriously love living in hiding. I want to know who my parents are. All I have is vague memories of them, but it's like something is blocking me from seeing their faces."

"There are many things in the universe that can do something like that."

"Why? Why do something like that too their daughter and why the hell do I look different?"

"You regenerated. You were about to die and you had released the Time Lord inside that locket and it had given you back the power to regenerate."

"They didn't know I was going to die? Did they? They didn't know that I was going to die," the last part I scream over at this strange man as I shake him by his jacket.

He looks at me with sad eyes as he says, "I'm not sure. All I can say seeing your family die or knowing when they will hurts more than anything."

"I'm sure you've seen many deaths that you'd wish to avoid. You are old beyond your years. You are what over 2,000 years old now?"

"Far Older than that. I've lived for a lot longer than 2,000 years. I've gone through more than 10 different regenerations. Each life I go through I see so many things and each times I have seen many deaths and lives being born."

I sigh as I smile sadly looking at the locket that I've had kept safe for the last 5 almost 6 years of my life.

I stare at the Time Lord in front of me as I ask, "What's your name?"

I think I'm surprising him as I walk to a mirror as I look at my reflection. Instead of a girl with dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes. I looked like I was what humans call asian. Now I'm pale skinned, a blue and a green eye, and long medium colored brown.

"Wow, how could my parents recognize me when I hardly do?"

"Parents know their children when they see them."

I look at the mirror as I answer, "Is that what River's parents did?" I slap my hand over my mouth as I look at him, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure exactly though we were taught and have seen many things. Though knowing all kinds of facts like that I'm not sure."

I look at my hands as I play with my chunky bracelet the only other thing that I was given.

"What's this writing?"

"This… It's Gallifreyan. Where did you get this?"

"My parents. The locket and bracelet my parents had placed on me before I was made human. What is it?"

"It says something about being connected to the Time Vortex…. but that shouldn't' be possible."

"What is the time vortex?"

"It's special. It's long lost then what does this bracelet mean it's connected to the vortex."

I look at the bracelet as It seems to translate for me, "'The Time Vortex will once again open and bring the one thing most connected through it.' What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure… Wait… What did you just read that bracelet perfectly?"

"I guess. It came through me."

He nods his head as I look at the bracelet. I play with it and somehow I know it's a hint too where I can find my parents. This will help me find them.


	2. Ch 2 The Girl Named Calla

Pt. 2 The Girl Named Calla

Doctor's POV

I was only tracking something that I was told was from Gallifrey. I didn't expect to meet another Time Lord and not one so young she's basically a hatchling in our terms not even a few hundred years old. The only reason I can tell is by the necklace around her neck and a small glint her her braclet. I had only gotten close though cause I saw a young woman faint in the road after ridding herself of a weeping angel. When I got close to her and the locket opened I saw her rejuvenate. It's amazing seeing it happen with someone else. Though at first it's sometimes like we lose a large part of who we are. We never seem to recognize who we become and soon we forget what we could have originally looked like. Though it's easy after awhile it's almost like a second nature to you.

When she wakes up and opens her eyes she has heterochromia eyes. One is blue while the other is green. Her face looks delicate, but I can still tell that if I piss this girl off she might just kick my butt. When she wakes up and starts talking I simply keep an eye on how she reacts to her change. Truthfully it's a lot calmer than others I've seen. At least she's still around her human age here which I guess could be counted for around 20 or so. Her shoulder length brown hair is rather simple compared to her curly hair though I think she had styled it that way. Her looks are something around a Scandinavian… what's the world humans use for this again… oh… model.

As she explains everything too me I guess I have no use, but too stop off at Torchwood.

"Calla, we're going to stop off too see a friend of mine. I have a few questions that I need to ask him.

"So Doctor will you tell me where we're going?"

"Too see some old friends of mine," I pull some levers hoping that he'll still be in Cardiff.

As I wait a small bit I turn the Tardis off and go to the front doors, "like too see what happened."

She nods her head and I open the door and the first words from her mouth are, "Are we in Cardiff? Why are we in Cardiff? Do you have any idea how much I hate Cardiff?"

"There's a friend that I'd like you too meet and he's here in Cardiff. At least I hope he's still in Wales."

I watch as she leaves the Tardis and she simply says, "I thought that it'd be like this, but a police box really that's pretty stupid. Someone hasn't noticed…" she stops talking for a bit as she laughs, "people have noticed you rather easily just when they are looking for the oddity. You're not invisible especially looking like you do."

"What?"

I look down at the open black suit jacket, white plain t shirt, my black pants, and shoes, "What's wrong with a man dressing himself?"

"Well you do clean up nicely, but you look like a hipster douche. Let's meet your messed up friend.

I sigh glad the subject has been changed, "Well yes in a way, but why say that are you hinting at something about me."

"You have had a very sad life filled with hopes and wonders, but at the same time you find enjoyment in other people's nightmares."

I looked at her shocked though there is a hint of truth too her words. Though I have more fun filling people with hope and happy memories.

"Are you kidding me? You've never thought of that? You must admit it's true while other people cower in fear you're jumping in joy when you have something new too figure out. It all seems like a game too you. In truth none of what really is happening matters except as long as you have fun."

I feel once again shock go through me along with anger and then acceptance.

She looks at me as she sighs looking around, "I'm not too excited too see Cardiff I do have to say it's nice seeing something a bit new. Though while we're here can we make a pit stop."

"Sure… Though why?"

"Too see an old friend of my own."

"Though I'm not excited too see Cardiff I have too say it's nice seeing something a bit new."

I sigh as we walk around this stupid city.

"If we're here to see your friend where the hell is he?"

"Late as usual though he'll be in time for any kind of party."

I sigh in relief when I see my dark haired 'American' friend running over to us. Alongside him is a short dark haired woman by the name of , and a black gentlemen that's probably some kind of government worker that needs some serious relaxation.

"Ahh… Doctor, Where have you been?"

"Here and there. Mostly just the usual."

Finally the woman notices me and she has a very Walsh accent, "Who is this?"

"This is Calla… I believe it might work better if there's somewhere we all can talk? There's a favor I need to ask?"

"Of course if you'll just follow me. Did you lock up?" Harkness questions and it bothers me that he hasn't hit on Calla yet.

As I turn my back I hear Harkness speak to her, "hello there."

"Go away creep a zoid… We both know you're not over the ones you've lost yet especially, Ianto."

Almost like a button was hit I watch as Jack's face twists too something of pain and I can't help but too feel bad for him.

"You told her where to hit so it'll hurt?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that? No, if you really like to know. Calla has a knack for picking up on things about people. At least that's what I've learned in the last hour I've known her."

"An hour and you want me to bring her into Torchwood… Why?"

"I'll explain once we get there," I whisper to him, "Focus on everything else it might help?"

"Does it help you at all?"

I look over at him as I shake my head, "It'd be much easier if it would, but right now I'm a whole lot older than you."

"Yeah and you bring in a very young and tasteful girl."

We make it into Torchwood and I let Jack show us too a meeting room as he asks, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but this is Calla. Calla here is from Gallifrey, but it seems she's missing her memories. I was hoping you'd still have some toys that might help her."

"You know most of which can kill her."

"It's hard to kill a Time Lord ask all my ex wives."

"That can wait I'm pretty sure it'd only be troublesome."

"Hello, not that I like to sit back and watch, but I'm still in the room. It's my choice and I'd like my memories back. I'd like to know who I am. If I have too I'll go too another freaking dimension if it'll help."

"You know of other dimensions?" Jack asks her.

"Of course I do. I've been too them. I might look like an idiot with no clue, but I do have a lil bit of memories of who I was until… Ugh, why is everything so jumbled and fucked up." She kicks the chair as she places her hand on the table, "Look I just want to know who I am. It might help me find a place in life. Though I'm a bit too far from what I've known too be home back in London."

Calla's POV

I grew up in a military adopted family and that was the only life I knew until my father was killed during an alien attack on London when I was only with them for 2 and a half years. not long but long enough to fall in love with them. I had taken in different paths and views of everything that I may need in the future. I'm not a true soldier though I went through the training for a year, but I grew up knowing I was different and people like to pick fights with people like me.

"... I might look like an idiot with no clue, but I do have a lil bit of memories of who I was until… Ugh, why is everything so jumbled and fucked up." I kick a chair as I place my hand on the table, "Look I just want to know who I am. It might help me find a place in life. Though I'm a bit too far from what I've known too be home back in London."

"I thought there was a place you wanted to stop while here?" the Doctor asks me.

"I do, but I'm too scared to face her again… not while I look so different. She won't recognize me."

"That doesn't mean that you can't see how she's doing."

I nod my head as I look out as I exit the room only too feel a hand on my wrist of the Walsh woman, "Do you need someone to help you around Cardiff?"

I look at her and I want her to go away, but she's right I have no idea where I'm going.

"Yeah, where's the hospital here?"

"I'll take you. Jack," she calls out, "I'm gonna take Calla too where she wants I'll be in for work later. Call me if you need me."

He nods and we walk off.

As we make it too the hospital I'm faced with fear and doubt that I should even go.

"Calla, what's wrong?"

I shake my head as I lean down as I look at her, "I'm not sure. I just want to see her, but I'm scared not after what I did too her."

The woman looks around and she leads me to the side too a small coffee shop, "Can you explain what you're speaking of."

I look down at the table ashamed of myself, "It was a few years ago me and a few friends came to Cardiff cause my friend Kristy her cousin was hosting a party. We were so excited to go. Though our friend Cassie wasn't so sure of it. She wanted to go home, but I pressured her to come with. Them something happened I don't remember much just these weird looking things attacking everyone we got away safe and ended up on the roof and when it calmed down we decided that we wanted to finish the party. We pressured Cassie too drink and things started to go wrong once again. Cassie wanted to talk too me away from everyone and I agreed. Cassie was a bit unstable after losing her parents in the fire and from what I learned these creatures are called Weevils did not help her what's so ever. Though it gave her courage. She had decided to confess her feelings for me. Before I could answer her our friend jared had come up and started to pick a fight with her cause he liked her. He had heard she liked me so he thought if I was gone he could have her. We got in a struggle and Cassie tried to stop it, but it didn't work out all that well and Cassie was pushed from the building. She's been in a coma since then. She's hurt cause of me and I never answered her confession. She was hurt and has been in a coma since we were 17. So it's been 4 years since the incident."

"Look… Calla, I had helped during that time I'm surprised that you remember it that much."

"Look Missy, but it's my fault fuck Jared he can go to hell for all I care. It's my fault and I had just heard they're talking of pulling the plug. I want to see her before they do so again."

"My name is Gwen you'd know it if you listened to us at all after we got to the office. Calla, let's go see your friend I'll call the hospital to see if they can hold off until you say your farewells. Also I'll call Torchwood too see if we have anything too use too wake her up."

"Thank you, Gwen," I answer as I have tears in my eyes again.

Gwen's POV

This girl is an odd one, but she's a lot like the doctor she's so young. Calla must have a lot of pain coming for her in the future.


	3. Ch 3- To Say Goodbyes

To Say Goodbyes

Calla's POV

As I look around the hospital as Gwen basically drags me in. As we enter the hospital. I've always hated them and now here I am in a hospital that gives off a creepy feeling.

I sigh as Gwen leads me to the check in desk and then too the coma ward. As we walk inside I sigh as I sit at Cassie's bedside.

"Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it," I joke, "I'm sorry that I haven't come in a while. It's just I've been scared and after everything happened recently I'm not sure you'll recognize me at all. I look completely different. I don't think I recognize who I am these last few hours. I guess you would just see someone like a stranger at your bed side. Though it's surprising I still have that annoying birthmark on my wrist that looks like I got bitten that I hide under my bracelet. Something out of everyone only you know… I guess now Mrs. Gwen but that's about it. I wanted to give you an answer to your confession. I finally had the courage to come back too say this too you, Miss. Cassie Cooper I want to say that I like you as well, but I'm not sure if it's in the way you'd like me too. I wish I could find out, but since your confession Mike and I broke up… that night actually. I haven't dated anyone in these last 4 years. I can't let myself for some reason I keep finding flaws. I guess you were right about a lot of things… as always I hated it when you were right. I can't do this," I stand up and put my hands on Cassie's shoulders knowing I'm crying, "Cassie wake up. Fine I'll tell you the truth I like you to, but I've always wanted to be normal for my parents. The sad part after the incident and Mike and I broke up my mother told me she thought you and me were always far more suited to be together than me with him. Can you believe it my bigot mother had said that?"

I watch as I swear a muscle twitches near her lips as if she had smiled for a mere millisecond.

I move my hands too her cheeks as I lean my head against her forehead, "I love you, Cassie. I always will love you, but I think this will be my goodbye to you."

I remove my forehead from her and I lean down too give it a kiss on her forehead and I look at her lips and I can't bring myself to give them a kiss. I don't have the right to kiss her. I'm part of the reason she's like this. No, I'm the main reason. Though Cassie has a cousin out here she didn't want to come. She didn't want to party she wanted to spend some time alone with me. I was so stupid to drag her out there like that. It's all my fault.

"Gwen, it was all my fault wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't," she answers and I turn around to her.

"It is. It is my fault. I think she was going to wait out on her confession for when we were more alone She wanted us to stay in London and hang out at her apartment. Instead I pressured her to come with us. It's all my fault."

"Gwen, you came to see Cassie again," one of the nurses asks.

"No, I brought a friend of her's from London with me this time."

"That's great, but did you hear the wonderful news?"

"What news?"

"It seems someone had paid her bill."

"Who did?"

"I'm not sure, but it was a kind girl though. She said that Cassie was a friend of her's and she wanted to help her family."

That's something I'd say… but how could that be.

I look at Gwen and she has a little bit of tears in her eyes. Though what the nurse said sounds like something that I would do if I had the type of money.

I put a hand over my mouth as I feel tears start to flow as I fall too my knees by Cassie's bed, "I'm sorry, Cass. It's all my fault."

I feel a hand on my shoulder too see Gwen look at me, "Trust me when I say this. Calla it's not your fault Cassie loved you more than anything. THe one that failed is me. I keep thinking I could have saved my cousin that night, but here we are and she's still hurt. She's still lying on this bed asleep and there's nothing we can do to change that."

That's what you say, but if that Doctor guy is right then that person who paid the bill could have really been me. Still how would I have the kind of money too do such a thing. I'm sure after how long it'll I'll come up with an idea too save her.

I look at the door too see the Doctor coming in with Harkness.

"Calla, have you decided if you want to come with or not?"

"Truthfully, it wouldn't hurt to see what the worlds out there are like then, now, and will be are gonna be like. Plus finding me my parents is also important. The most logical way would to travel with you and get hints through time."

He nods his head and I can't help but to think that he reminds me of someone that I had once known.

"Calla, are you alright?"

I nod my head as I look away, "I'm fine. I was just thinking that you reminded me of someone that I once knew, but I'm not sure if that would be possible."

"I'm not sure I've met a lot of people in my life. I couldn' say if I know you or anything. Plus you're a Time Lord for all I know you've changed your looks before."

I nod my head and I sigh as I sit back down in my chair by Cassie's side, "I'm sorry, Cass. I forgot for a second that you were here."

I'm not sure how long I'm asleep but it's almost like when I open my eyes I'm in a dream.

"What are you two doing over here?" Jared asks eying Cass's hand that's on my wrist. "Cass, are you fucking kidding me?"

Everyone in the group knows that I'm bi so he must be taking it as Cass and I trying too get together. Though it's not like it was a lie.

I'm waiting for him too grab her and when he does I pull her too my side and I glare at him, "Jared do you know how dangerous this is? Those creatures are still down there. If you really loved you or anything of the sort you would let her do what she wants and be with who she wants. What if she fell? She'd probably die."

As I finish yellin me he let's her go and she falls on the roof. He grabs me by the neck and I'm calm as I look at him then the ground, "Go ahead I dare you."

"Why?" He spits in my face, 'Why did you do this too me?"

I look at him as I'm back towards the edge of the roof, "It's not my fault. Cass and I seem to like each other is there a problem with that. If so push me off this roof. I dare you. Though I know you won't not just cause you want her to be happy, but because you don't have the fucking balls."

I watch as Cass seems worried and I know that she's worried for me. I give her a look that I think will calm her, but as Jared holds me there I lose my patience. I knock him on his ass, but I lose balance. Luckily I fall forward and I land in Cassie's arms. While Mike is standing back looking at us.

I look at her and she nods her head, "So you knew what I was going to say."

I smile at her as I nod my head and place my hand on her cheek, "Cass, I might be busy, but I'm not stupid or blind. I know the way you look at me. I just never said anything cause I'm dating Mike and well I didn't want Jared to freak out. Good thing he's a bit winded right now." I look up at my boyfriend and I say the words I wanted to say before all this happened, "I'm sorry, Mike. I can't date you anymore."

He smiles sadly as he looks between us, "I know. I've known for awhile I was just hoping it was in my head. I know you'll be happier with her so go ahead."

I smile as everyone seems to back away from Cass and me. As they back up I pull Cassie towards me as I give her a sweet kiss. I keep her close by until we need to breathe.

"I love you, Cassie."

"I love you, to. Calla it's okay for you too go. You don't need to feel guilty I'll be here waiting for you too come back no matter what face you'll have you'll always be the woman I fell in love with."

I sit up and look around to see that It was simply a dream like I knew it was, but there seemed to be something so real about it.

I look up too see the Doctor looking curious.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just her brain activity had gone up when you had fallen asleep next to her. As if the two of you entered each other's minds."

"Which would mean she might not be human?"

I shrug my shoulders, "From what I found out I'm not even human anymore… I was never human."

'So what.'

I look over at Cass hoping that she was already awake, but her eyes are still closed. I noticed that she has one of the matching rings i had given too her a while back saying that with it we'd always be connected. I had just recently started to wear it again hoping that it'd bring us together again after I died. Maybe they finally decided to start working. I play with my matching ring that I have on my finger. I look at the strange crystal that looks like one of the ones my friend that liked to say she was a witch would have littering her room.

"Those are interesting rings," I hear Jack speak. When the fuck did this guy come in.

"I guess so," I mumble as I look at them in the light of the moon.

"Where did you get it?" Jack presses me.

"I'm not sure. Cass picked them up a while back while she was here in Cardiff. I'm not where she got them though."

"How long ago?"

"A couple years ago I think it was shortly after we met."

"Really shortly after you met and you got matching rings like that."

"She was the first friend I made after I woke up. I met her in the hospital we were roommates. I had no idea who I was or what I was doing in London, but this stranger made me feel like I've been there for so long that it felt at home in a matter of days. I'd probably had locked myself off from society thinking that humans are only good for hurting each other. Though it's a large part many creatures though humans are one of the worst I've seen."


	4. Author's Comment- Read if You Will

Hey Everyone it's always dreaming. I want to post about how I'm sorry about not posting for awhile. I'm trying to get back into my stories, but I had a small break in my depression while I was working. I had quit the place I was working at because I was moving for school. I have some free time so i'll try to write up what i can. I can't make any promises of what I'll get back to and when though i want to try my writing is what makes me feel better. So give me a bit of time and I'll get what I can written up and posted. If anything leave comments of what you think of my work. Thank you and good night.


End file.
